Thank You
by rockstar-101
Summary: Thank You by Led Zeppelin songfic. James and Lily's life and love, starting with their marriage to the happiest moment of thier lives. rating for nonexplict a adult scene...oneshot penname changed,used to be socal4ever


**A/N- This is a oneshot fic, I enjoyed writing my last one, _Breathe_, that I thought I would write another one and since all my stuff for my new fic, _The Legacy of the First War,_is on the computer my sister wont get off of. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry for any spelling errors, I have to use WordPad since my microsoft word isnt working.**

Disclamier: I dont own the characters and the song is owned by Led Zeppelin.

* * *

For the most part the sky was a clear blue and the sun shone brightly in the sky but every now and then a dark cloud would cover the sun, casting the church in darkness. The church was made of stone, with colorful stained glass windows that lined the wall behind the alter casting the room in a rose red and pale blue. The inside of the church was decorated with blood red roses and white tiger lilies; the church was ready for the guests of the bride and groom. The candles flickered as the guest filled into the room; excitment and anticipation for the glorious event of matrimony filled the room. A man of twenty stood at the alter after the guests took their seats with his best man standing next to him. At first glance the men standing side by side in matching tuxes looked like blood brothers but upon closer inspection anyone could tell that they were only friends who thought themselves to be brothers. The groom's hair looked like he had just woken up even though he tried to make his hair perfect for his bride but gave up the fight when his best man reminded him how much she loved his hair messy; his eyes were filled with excitment while his left eye had a nervous twitch; his leg bounced while he waited at the alter. The best man chuckled as he watched his best friend battle his nerves. The wedding march started, the guests stood and turned to the oak doors that swung open magically as the music started. The groom and the best man stood up straight as the bride stepped onto the white carpet that lined the aisle. The bride's aburn hair was pulled half back while it all flowed to her shoulders in curls; her vail sat on the crown of her head and ended in a trail of material behind her. Her white dress had a tight bodice, decorated in red bead work to match the blood red flowers, turning into a full skirt of white statin that puddled behind her. Her bouquet was made of blood red roses and white tiger lilies that matched the flowers pinned to the tuxs of her groom, the best man and her father, whom she walked down the aisle with.

"There she is James, see I told you, no worries." The best man whispered when the bride appeared but James barely heard him. When Lily stepped into the room and her emerald eyes locked with his hazel ones, everything and everyone disappeared; there was only them.

_If the sun refused to shine  
I would still be loving you  
If mountains crumbled to the sea  
There would still be you and me..._

Lily's father kissed her rosy cheek before he handed Lily's hand to James, her creamy white skin clashing with his olive skin. Lily smirked when she felt the sweet in his palm but looked up at him with a loving smile. They took a couple of steps forward to face the pastor, who started the ceremony. James forgot that he stood infront of hundreds of people, he couldn't feel all those pairs of eyes baring down on him while he gave his vows. His voice cracked as he relived his first feelings for his beautiful bride; he felt almost insecure as Lily listened to his pledge, as he gave his heart, his sould and his love to her. The pastor announced to the world, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. James pulled Lily to him, kissing her gently; their first kiss as husband and wife.

_Kind woman, I give you my heart  
kind woman, nothing more..._

Tears poured down the cheeks of those that stood by the newly dung crave under a sky of black clouds. The honeymoon was over, James and Lily were thrust forcefully back into the reality of the world that surronded them. The crowd around the grave thined as the morners went home. Rain pattered against the window of James and Lily's bedroom, Lily was wrapped up in James's arms; tears flowed from her emerald eyes as she remembered her departed friend, Dorcus Meadows. James held her tightly, vowing to do all that he can to protect her from anymore pain, promising that their love is stronger then any spell; telling her that he will protect her until the day they die.

_Little drops of rain  
Whisper of the pain  
Tears of love lost in the days gone by  
My love is strong  
With you there is no wrong  
together we shall go until we die..._

James, Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore and the Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian, duled with a group of Death Eaters. James watched as two green flashes were sent by two of the five Death Eaters that the Prewett brothers were dueling on thier own, thier bodies fell limply to the floor. James eyes stared down at the lifeless bodies of two of the greatest wizards in the order vowing to get out of this and to see Lily again. He was yanked out of his thoughts by Sirius tackling him to the ground before the green light could hit him. They jumped to their feet, throwing spells more forcefully then ever before. Kingsley and Sturgis took out eight Death Eaters between them while James and Sirius took out three more each before the masked men apparated out in fear. Lily jumped into James's arms when he returned to the headquarters, battered and bruised. Silent tears ran down her cheeks while he held like it was the first time in years that he had seen the love of his life and his reason for living. They apparated home together. They stood in thier living room, looking into each other's eyes. Lily wipped away the small trickle of blood from James's eyebrow; James took her hand in his before he kissed her, gently at first but as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck their kiss got more passionate. James laid he gently on the couch as his lips moved from her own to her jaw then to her neck while his hands slipped off her shirt and undid her jeans. His love for her expressed in every kiss he laid on her naked body.

_Inspiration's what you are to me  
Inspiration, love you see..._

James and Lily walked hand in hand through the park near their house. James couldn't rid himself of the goofy smile he had all morning since Lily had gotten back from her doctor's appointment. Birds sang around them, a small wind blew through the lush green tress of the park. James keep thinking about how wonderful his wife is, how amazing she is and how incredibly lucky he was to have her; James knew that there could never be a better day then this one.

_And so today, my world, it smiles  
Your hand in mine, we walk the miles  
Thanks to you, it will be done  
For you to me, are the only one..._

James and Lily stopped at the playground, James stood behind Lily wrapping his arms around her petite waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. His hands rubbing circles on her lower stomach while they watched the children swinging and playing. James couldn't help but be happy; for the first time since he married Lily a month ago that he felt this happy.

_Happiness, no longer sad  
Happiness, I'm glad..._

"Very soon." Lily said as they watched the kids running around. She placed her hands over James's while they rested on her lower stomach. James kissed her neck.

"I love You." James told her, "Always."

_If the sun refused to shine  
I would still be loving you  
Mountains crumble to the sea  
There would still be you and me_

**

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to Review, its much appreciated.**

**later.**

**-socal4ever**


End file.
